yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of bus stations in Singapore
This is a list of bus interchanges or terminals that are part of Singapore's bus system. Bus terminals and interchanges serve as important nodes in the transport system as bus services start and end at these stations. Those decommissioned due to geographical retention or the introduction of new town centres, or creation of consolidated transportation hubs are mentioned at List of former bus stations in Singapore. Overview In the 1970s with the formation of Singapore Bus Service (SBS), the terminals of private companies were inherited by SBS. Many of these terminals were makeshift constructions without adequate facilities. The SBS embarked on a terminal improvement programme to build facilities such more parking space, timekeeper's booths, rest areas for bus crew members, proper platforms with adequate shelter, toilets and food facilities. It also planned to construct new depots and terminals, so as to eliminate parking of buses in residential areas. Makeshift and roadside terminals were to be phased out. The development of bus terminals was closely linked to town planning in Singapore. Densely inhabited new towns were built along major roads and a bus terminal was allocated at a suitable point inside each of them. Feeder buses were used to carry passengers from inside the new towns to the bus terminal and from thereon, "regular" buses would carry them from the bus terminal to the central business district. With the building of the subway in 1987, the system of using "regular" buses to the central business district was stopped. Bus terminals were built conveniently close to subway stations so as to integrate the subway and bus services. The 1980s also saw the building of larger bus interchanges in new towns, such as the one at Ang Mo Kio which was twice the size of the existing terminal it replaced. Bus Interchanges and Terminals Bus interchanges, by number of services available There are currently 26 bus interchanges in Singapore, serviced by four bus operators. More have been planned for future housing estates, such as Bidadari, Tampines North and Tengah. A number of them were slowly rebuilt into the integrated transport hubs, to improve the connectivity with other modes of transport. Timothy Mok's jurisdiction Alighting and boarding services under Timothy Mok Integrated Transport Hubs List of bus interchanges Tampines North Bus Interchange Tampines North Bus Interchange will possibly be a bus interchange in Tampines, being built next to IKEA, Courts and Giant Hypermart (Tampines Retail Park). Construction will begin in December 2016 for completion in 2019, which is located at T-Space. Service 8 has been the possibility of extending to Tampines North Bus Interchange, together with service 18. Rail connections are also possible with the Tampines North MRT Station, along the Cross Island Line. On 30 April 2019, the Land Transport Authority called for a tender (PT372 – Proposed Design and Construction of Bus Interchange & Associated Works at Tampines North). It is likely that this tender is for an interim bus interchange on the Reserve Site next to the proposed Integrated Transport Hub, and will serve as Tampines North Bus Interchange until the mixed-use residential and commercial site with an Integrated Transport Hub development is completed. Service 31 had also been the possibility of extending to Tampines North Bus Interchange since 22 November 2014. List of bus terminals Kembangan Bus Terminal Kembangan Bus Terminal is a bus terminal that consists of bus 44 and 470. It is located near Kembangan MRT Station. TPS Bus Terminal TPS Bus Terminal is a bus terminal in Singapore, that is located in Tampines Primary and Secondary Schools, and it is not to be confused as the TPS E-Hub Terminal, which is present from 2008 to 2011. TPS E-Hub Bus Terminal '''TPS E-Hub Bus Terminal '''was a bus terminal in Singapore, that is located in the Tampines Primary School Entertainment Hub in Bedok. References